


it's just you, you and me

by empires



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: White Knight (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Intersex, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Selfcest, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empires/pseuds/empires
Summary: The world is saved, thanks to a washed up hero, a hero searching for meaning, and a man searching for himself. There's only one way to celebrate.... Life-affirming sex!





	it's just you, you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoncitomikolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts).

> Hi Cherry! I hope you enjoy this treat.
> 
> Thank you to my rapid-fire beta without which this fic would've never made it!

The multiverse survives in the end, rolling back through time and space to seal an infinite amount of hurts.

Dick lies on a bed of impossibly soft grass and laughs, clear as a bell, as cosmic light ascends into a sea of stars. To his right, Jason unclasps his helmet and sends it rolling down the hill.

“We made it,” Dick says, threading his fingers through Jason's black combat gloves and tugs, softly. “And you said it couldn’t be done.”

Jason smiles down at him, relief making his eyes light up. “No, I said you couldn’t make that shot in those conditions.”

“And I did.”

“No, _you_ didn’t.”

“Same thing,” Dick says, airily.

Jason shoves him away playfully. It's been a long time since he's felt this light. Mind, shoulders, heart, they all feel like they could fly free since meeting this kid. Saving the world probably had something to do with it too.

Slapping at his leather jacket for his ubiquitous pack of smokes, Jason's eyes search the meadow to see if anyone else from their small team remained.

It had been a tumultuous nine days, having Nightwing arrive at his doorstep in his GCPD gear, ridiculous hat pulled low over his domino. Saying he knew the truth, knew that the Joker had, for all intents and purposes, killed him, driven Jason mad, and in doing so, sent the Batman on a self-fulfilling prophecy of destruction. And then Nightwing told him that all that didn’t matter, because the Jasons of the multiverse had a job to do.

He had to admit, it was the most badass assembly he’d ever seen, a small sea of Jason Todds and a few clean-cut Graysons speckling the mix. It was enough for him to push past the strange feeling of speaking to his successor for the first time.

Over the past hour, every Jason Peter Todd and Richard John Grayson had disappeared, all but one.

He finds the remaining Dick Grayson a few feet behind them, a tight expression on his face. This one calls himself Ric, which had Jason laughing bodily when they first met. Dick had only looked pensive and mentioned how he’d thought about changing his name when he transferred into Gotham Academy. Jason had stopped laughing then, remembering his own matriculation into the private school.

Ric catches his eye and the expression changes, tries to become casual, but there’s a light there that Jason recognizes but feels so strange coming from a Dick with shorn hair proudly scaring the side of his head. He hadn't seen a single Dick look so shy, so alone, eyes heavy with longing so tangible Jason can feel it reach into his heart and squeeze it.

Jason makes a decision there and then, placing one hand to Dick’s knee in just the right way to make Dick’s laughter stutter and his mouth to part. Just high enough for Ric’s eyes to lid, the wistfulness warring with faint envy before falling away.

“Hey,” he murmurs. “You remember when you said I’d get my turn in the driver’s seat?”

Dick’s gaze grows hot. “I remember.”

“I don’t want to leave a man behind.” He's almost surprised when Dick's gaze doesn't so much as flicker. The kid always seems to understand him.

“I'll follow your lead,” Dick says, and really, Jason wished he’d been around if only to teach the kid not to roll over for him so much. He doesn’t deserve to be on a pedestal.

“Hey, Ric,” he calls over the chatter and watches Ric smile at him. He beckons him with a nod just to see that smile stretch wider.

Most of the Bats that slipped in and out of the rampaging dimensional rift arrived with at least one other person besides their respective Jasons. A little less than half of those Dick's stayed with them while the rest moved on to their part of the great plan to save the multiverse. There hadn’t been a Jason with Ric. Not a Bruce or Babs, no spindly kid calling themselves Red Robin, or the hulking Bruce clone that moved with the grace of an assassin that other Dick’s called Damian. Ric had been alone.

“We’re going back to my place,” Jason calls. “Figure we earned a break before we figure out how to get you back.”

“If you want to go back,” Dick adds softly, curling up to lean against Jason’s shoulder.

:::

The badass motorcycle this universe’s Nightwing stores a sidecar within its smoothly futuristic design.

“I'd rather walk,” Ric says. He feels the swing before it comes and dodges the loose cuff to the back of his head.

Jason laughs spills light water from a rusted hose, stuttering and unsure, but welcome all the same. He’s a strange man. Tall and lean in the face, unfinished, like the abandoned sketch of a master. His hair is dark and a lock of white hair slides back from his forehead. The divots etched into his jaw and chin and the long scar at the base of his neck speak of unimaginable pain.

The majority of the Jasons had said they’d died at the hands of the Joker. The rest said it had been close. He thinks about the Jason of his universe, a man he doesn’t remember having ever met. Never really thought of before this moment, when he lets this Jason rest a hand on his shoulder. The touch is light, but it seems to unlock something inside Ric and the tension coiling through him begins to ease. After moment, he recognizes the growing warmth beneath his skin

“I’ll take it,” Jason says. “You can cuddle up to Dick.”

It's a long drive back to the city. Ric spends it holding onto his own waist, feeling how his chest moves in and out in sync with his multiverse twin. Weird. But his entire life seems to be weird, and he can’t run away from it anymore.

Ric thinks he doesn’t want to, not today.

:::

They take turns in the shower, Dick first, then Ric, who emerges in a cloud of steam and flushed cheeks. He looks relaxed for the first time Dick caught sight of him, the only Dick Grayson in the multiverse with his head shaved and a stubborn pout on his face. The only one to suggest he didn’t owe the world a thing.

It had set off a very large, very loud, very distracting fight between the seventy men and women gathered, but Dick can admit he’d felt a frisson of understanding slip through him. He’s never saved the universe before. He’s barely managed to save Gotham. He's not sure how or even what for.

And then he’d seen Jason’s expression flicker, and a tired smile spread across his scared face.

“Maybe you don’t owe the world anything, but it’s gonna owe us something once we save it. And I plan to fucking collect.”

Dick’s heart had raced seeing Robin, his weary knight stepping forward in that moment to do what is right.

Ric crosses over to him. Dick notices the shortening of his steps, the way he checks then clutches the towel around his waist as a young acolyte might a rosary. As if any item of the world will protect him from Dick.

Then he sees the heat to his cheeks. The way Ric is breathing through his mouth, little short panting breaths he's hoping no one will notice. Under it he sees the want Ric was harboring anyway.

Dick flips his own towel open and sprawls his legs widely, smile charming, and waits.

Ric’s uses that careless smile as easily as any weapon put into his hands. His eyes are carefully trained on Dick’s face. “So I’m over dressed then?”

Dick’s own smile brightens and he leans forward reaching out a hand to flick at the edge of Ric’s towel. He tugs once and watches Ric’s eyes flutter, his fingers loosen and the towel slide from his waist to his hips.

“Not anymore.”

“Jason?”

“He’ll get here soon enough. But we don't have to do anything. It's up to you.”

Rick tabs a thumb against his plush mouth as if thinking, grins. "I want to do it all."

:::

Dick’s fingers are heavy on the back of Ric's warm neck. They slide up to clutch the back of his head, tugging softly at the almost curl of his shorn hair and Ric lifts, softens a little, swallows over the hard length of cock in his throat. Shivers when Dick groans.

"Yeah," Dick whispers. "You know what I want, don't you, Rickie? Know what I want and you're gonna give it to me. Because you need it too"

Ric moans, eyes closing tight, shuddering when Dick forces him to nod. The motion pushes him down hard on the tip of his cock and he struggles not to cough. He tries to relax the clenching muscles in his throat. The very moment is there, the one right before it's too much, before he's going to lose it and disappoint Dick-- He can't even finish the thought, only tries to still his body again, the fluxing of his stomach, the tingling in his spine, so deep he can't even swallow, can only feel quick waves coating him on the inside. He’s going to lose it, he can’t, and Dick lifts him up, sigh out praise. It’s like he knows Ric’s limit. Knows it because it’s own.

Gasping, Ric rests his face against Dick’s stomach. The air he breaths is thick with sex, come, his own sweat. It’s different without the underlying scent of dynamic, but Ric thinks if this were his universe, it would be strength found in compassion, leading and sacrifice. Alpha. He sucks on the base of Dick’s cock where the knot would be. Ric’s own cock is tucked between his thighs, hard, and he’s fading between undeniable pleasure and frustration. But he doesn’t ask, he never has to it seems. Dick always knows.

A barefoot slips between Ric’s thighs and flexes. Dick’s hands return over Ric’s neck, encouraging him to rock into it with soft words and a touch. Ric’s grateful and shamed that he couldn't hold out longer, do more for him. He could grow addicted to this touch, how there’s command here, but never harsh expectation. Never a question of who Ric was only who he is in this moment. It’s kind and anticipating and _easy_, and Ric chokes back a sob because he wants so much more.

And Dick knows. He guides Ric’s face down, places the blunt tip of his cock to Ric’s lips and lets him suck it, gently, desperately, before sliding back into Ric’s throat, fingers shaping his mouth close.

"Do you know what I want?" Dick pants, thoughtful, coating Ric’s swollen lips with the spit and come. “Everything. Everything, love, that you're willing to give. What do you want, Ric?”

His throat is too raw for words and his eyes refuse to do more than flutter. You, Ric thicks, lapping the round head of Dick’s cock, thanking him, praising him. _You_.

A low hum comes from behind him. He can feel the shadow of another body fall over him.

“You started without me?” Jason asks.

“I started without you,” Dick replies, voice only slightly strained.

“We couldn’t talk about this first?”

Dick’s stomach jumps against Ric’s nose as he laughs. “Leap before you look, it’s the Grayson motto.”

“Some of us tried to civilize ourselves.” Jason's heat radiates at Ric’s back. Cooler than Dick, winter sun to summer days, but it’s good. Hands on his shoulders rubbing gently, sliding down his back to cup his hips, draw him up and then Jason curses.

“So this is one of those things I think we should’ve discussed,” Jason mutters.

Ric tries to pull away and this time, Dick lets him. “I’m an omega,” Ric says at the same time Dick says, “He’s an omega.”

Ric looks at him. “How did you know?”

“You didn’t think you were the only one, did you?”

Jason’s arms wrap around Ric and he places a kiss to the back of Ric's neck. “Only one for me,” he declares softly. Another kiss. “Someone explain it all to me though. Like I said, some of us try to be civilized.”

:::

The bench is supposed to be safe. Plush and a bazaar of pillows filling the space and that’s why Jason’s suggestion of moving this to the bedroom is largely ignored. Ric wants to be here, comfortable, safe, warm, while Jason pushes his thighs into his chest. He feels like a hinge curving towards the seat edge in a way that makes Ric clutch at Dick's forearms like lifeline. So close to falling. So close to letting go.

Dick laughter sends warm shooting across his face. His heart flutters and he moans, arching while Jason’s tongue slides across his wet sex. He feels like he's burning away, and he doesn't want to stop.

It had been a very targeted discussion of dynamics after Jason discovered Ric’s secondary sex, and once he got the gist of Ric's pseudo heat and that come would satisfy Ric since there's no knots to be had, Jason dove in and sent Ric’s already scattered mind careening towards orgasm again and again. And again.

“I swear I didn’t know he was so,” Dick hums, “Focused. Really.”

“You,” Ric gasps, pleasure echoing from Jason's mouth sucking on his clit and the pressure on the head of his cock. “You don’t do this often?”

“Just the one time. We just met a few days ago," Dick confesses. "This is the encore.”

Ric draws his arm back but he’s not trying, not really, and Dick leans in with another laugh and gnaws gently at his cheek while he forces Ric’s hands to his lap. Dick says, “Don’t worry. We want you here.”

Ric unfurls his fingers slowly and shakes as they press against the hard length. He wants to close his eyes, wants to pretend that he’s not, just not, but Dick won’t let him. Dick brings his attention back to his body, the towel loosely tied around his wrists, the air cooling on his tight nipples, the slight ache in his knee. Then Jason sits back, hand sliding across his dirty mouth. He tugs Ric down until their bodies collide.

“C’mere. C’mere on my lap. Look at me,” Jason growls, and Ric can’t control the cant of his hips when he sees Jason’s cock slide into his view. He keeps licking his lips, moaning when Jason slips it over his pussy, teasing them both, sliding to far forward, covering his cock with that heavy, hard length. He licks his lips, mouth watering because he’s craving, almost drooling for a taste.

Dick is the one who helps him. He leans over Ric’s body and laps at Jason’s cock, tongue pink and bold, sliding down until he gurgles lightly, then comes back up. Then he’s twisting, haunting eyes twinkling into view, lips parting into a salty kiss. He listens to his own shocked moan and the deeper echo from Jason. Ric sucks helplessly at Dick’s tongue, liking it. He fucking loves it. A thick cock slides into his waiting hole, insistent, spreading him so wide. He chokes into the kiss, whimpers.

"Fuck, you're so wet for me," Jason growls, darkly. "Gonna let me fuck that pussy? Huh? Need me to come inside that pretty pink pussy?" He rocks up, in time with each dirty taunt while Ric nods, yes, yes, _please_.

Dick drags Ric’s hands back around his cock. “Jerk me off, yeah,” he whispers and rolls his body into Ric desperate grip, raising the body on his thighs like a swelling wave, over and over until he comes.

“Oh.” Ric moans in the smallest voice like a wounded thing and he stares at the long stream welling over his fingers. He stares at Dick's wet mouth, how his chest, broad and strong, heaves. Ric lifts his own fingers to back to his mouth without prompting. Closes his eyes as he greedily savors the taste. When he opens them again, Jason’s stare bores into him. The hunger of his panting breath washing over him, encouraging Ric as he sucks his fingers clean, one by one. A shudder rips through his body, a moist spurt expands across his belly.

“Oh fuck,” Jason’s groans and his cock thickens, greedy, for the model of shy perfection of his lap. It’s no knot but it feels like it’s enough. Or it could be, and that’s all Ric's ever searched for. A place where that felt like he could fit, where he's enough.

Ric loops arms around Jason's neck and drags him down so he can beg feverishly for all the things he needs. Jason and then Dick and then Dick and Jason filling him up until he's swollen and full.

“Oh fuck, you sweet little, fucking. Dick.”

Ric arches his back at the reverence in the whispered name, the hot spark of life spattering deep inside him, and the world fades to black.


End file.
